Bets
by SeliniErastis
Summary: A little drabble about Finn and Princess Bubblegum in a picnic that brings big revelations to them -One shot-


The default summer day. The sun up in the sky with little clouds to cover it. The warm breeze didn't help either to avoid being cooked by the weather. Thus, Finn and Bubblegum, holding hands, had to look for the shadow of a tree in the grasslands. When they finally spotted a big tree with a wide shadow around it, they sighed in relief and ran for it.

"I brought the tablecloth and the gear", said Bubblegum, opening her basket.

"And I brought the food! I almost forgot it at home hehe. It would have been terrible to come here without food", said Finn.

"It would be terrible indeed. Put it in the tablecloth and let serve ourselves".

Soon, the tablecloth was full of bread, meat, vegetables, mayo, mustard and a jug.

They began to prepare their sandwiches.

"Do you want mayo in your sandwich?", asked Finn.

"Yeah! Put some on it", said Bubblegum, handing her sandwich to Finn. "Let me put juice in your glass while you are on that".

"Thanks Bubs". Finn took his glass as he handed the sandwich back to Bubblegum.

"No problem, sweetie", replied the princess.

A rustle in the near bushes could be heard. When they both looked at the source, Lumpy Space Princess came out from them, storming at her friends.

"Just kiss already, ok?", she yelled.

"What?", they both asked at the same time.

"Kiss! Brush lips! Make out like wild wolves on the tablecloth, I don't care! But just smooch your soft sexy lips…", said LSP, putting her index finger in Finn's lips, "… on her lips!", she pointed at Bubblegum.

"Why would you want us to do that? I thought _you_ were the one who always wanted to kiss me", replied Finn, confused.

"I didn't put all the money I had left and a can of beans on that bet just to lose it".

"Bet? What bet? Are you betting on us?".

Another rustle from the bushes in the other side. This time, it was a sighing Jake who entered in the scene.

"Don't worry, buddies. I'm here to save you", he said with annoyance rather than with any heroic tone.

"Hey! You can't interfere! It's against the rules!", complained LSP.

"And still here you are", said Jake. He stretched his arms to create ropes around LSP and began to drag her away, covering also her mouth to avoid her complaining.

"Jake! Are you in this bet too? Did you two bet on us?".

"It's bigger than just the both of us, bro. I'll explain you later".

Finn and Bubblegum remained there as Jake and LSP disappeared from their sight. They were unable to understand what had just happened. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think they were talking about?", asked Finn.

"I suppose some people in Ooo has made bets about us, including when and probably how are we gonna kiss for the first time", replied Bubblegum.

"That's creepy!", exclaimed Finn, "Why would people bet on that? We are just friends chilling out!".

"I think we have been chilling out together too much recently. It should give them the wrong idea".

"Is that bad?"

"Of course not! They are just weirdos, Finn. The idleness leads to behaviors like those".

"So… they think we are… dating?".

"I fear so. To be honest, I've stumbled across stories of fiction about us in the internet. Some guy named ChyCrun has lots of imagination for that", she said, laughing. "But, to be honest, I think we are guilty on this. We have hanged out together a lot"

"Should we stop?", asked Finn.

"Oh! No! No, no! Not at all. But you have to accept that we kinda look like a couple".

"Yeah, you're right".

Finn and Bubblegum went quiet, looking at the immense grasslands in front of them, hearing the wind whistling between the tree's trunks. The looked again at each other.

"Should we kiss?", said Finn.

"I don't know. How do you feel about it?", said Bubblegum.

"When I see you… when I see at your eyes like I'm doing now… I feel weird. Heavy and light at the same time".

"When I'm with you…" began Bubblegum, "I feel happy and carefree. I feel like I'm hanging out with the person I should be hanging out. I feel a strong connection between us".

Their eyes were flickering.

"I want to be next to you… but… I don't feel like kissing you".

"Yeah, same", said Bubblegum.

They kept staring at each other. Finn munched his sandwich.

"Besides, I don't know if you would like me to kiss you when I just munched from a sandwich with onions", he said, food still in his mouth.

"Eeww! You put onions in your sandwich? That's gross!", she exclaimed with a smirk.

"It makes it crunchy!", replied Finn, with mouth empty already.

"It makes it gross!".

"Oh, yeah? What about eating things from the same thing I'm made off?".

Bubblegum's jaws fell and she remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"That was rude", she said.

"Ok. You couldn't even bit just once a wonderful sandwich like mine".

"Wonderful? With onion? Yeah, I think I can live without that", she said, crossing her arms and looking away from Finn.

"I _bet_ you wouldn't", said Finn, devious smile on his face.

The princess looked back at him with a serious gaze but still with a smile on her face.

"What is your bet?".

Finn stood up and looked down at her. "A kiss", he said.

Bubblegum raised her eyebrow and laughed lightly. She stood up and extended her right hand to Finn.

"Bet accepted".


End file.
